When Words Fail, Seal It With A Kiss
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Retelling of the Princess and the Pea.


"Queen Serena, there is a young lady at the Castle gates, seeking refuge? What should I tell her?"

Mr Boot stood at the doorway to the Queen's library, his bowed slightly as he spoke to her, a sign of his respect. He had been the Queen's butler for twenty years, and knew she liked requests like this one being brought straight to her.

"Well, show her in then, Terry, it's terribly cold outside," she replied imperiously, leaving her seat and walking out of the library. Terry knew she was going to get the young Prince Blaise. Perhaps she was hoping this girl would be the one.

Hurrying out to greet the sodden girl, he gasped at her beauty. He had never seen a girl of such loveliness. Helping her don the cloak he had fetched with him, he whisked her inside. The poor girl looked hopelessly lost, and she had a sadness about her that made Terry's heart hurt for her.

He helped her to dry off, taking the cloak and the ragged coat she had been wearing. Handing her a towel for her, he left her in the entrance hall in search of something a little more appropriate for her to wear to meet the Queen and her son. Finding a pale pink cloak, he fetched it to her, again helping her into it. He led her to the living room where he knew the occupant's would be waiting to greet their guest.

Knocking on the door, he waited until he received an answer before gesturing for the girl to enter the room before him. She walked slowly, her head down and shoulder's hunched. He felt sorry for her as he closed the door behind him, leaving her at the mercy of the two Royals.

"Hello dear, please, what is your name?" Serena asked softly. She didn't want to scare the girl away after all.

"Lucy Weasley, Your Royal Highness."

"Lucy, that's very pretty. What bring's you to our castle, Lucy," she asked.

"I, I mean, I got lost. I ran away from home a few days ago, and I got lost. This was the first place I saw. I'm sorry for intruding."

"Mother, this is a waste of time. May I be excused?" Blaise asked haughtily. He had no time for his mother's match making.

"Blaise! Do not be rude. Now, dear, may I ask why you were running away from your home?"

"My dad, erm, I, erm, my dad died, and my uncle took custody of me, but now he's trying to kill me. I had to get out of there."

"Why on earth would your Uncle try and kill you?"

"Because I'm in his way in the line to the throne. I should be queen next, my father was king, but my uncle think's the throne should be his."

"You must have traveled a long way dear, why don't you spend the night, I'll have Mr Boot make you up a bed. Blaise, keep our guest company."

Queen Serena left the room quickly. Lucy knew she would be having her staff check if she was telling the truth. She glanced at Blaise, only to find him watching her with disdain. She looked away quickly, blushing as she did.

"You don't look much like a Princess to me," he muttered. "You're dressed in rags."

"My pardon, Your Highness, but do you not think that people would have recognised me should I have run away in a crown and ballgown?" she replied icily. She absolutely hated these princes, the one's who thought they were better than her before they even knew her. She was shocked when he chuckled.

"Well, at least you've got a bit of fire in you. Most princesses can be such airheads."

Lucy didn't really know what to say. She agreed with him, but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

Queen Serena walked back into the room, followed by Mr Boot.

"Go on to bed dear, you look dead on your feet. We'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

Lucy thanked her, before following Mr Boot out of the room. He led her up a huge staircase, through a long corridor, and into a huge bedroom. It was about the size of the room she kept in her palace, and certainly much bigger than her guest rooms. Mr Boot pointed out that there had been fresh night clothes laid out for her, along with clothes for the following day. The bed was...huge, and that was an understatement. It was so high up, a ladder had been placed for her to climb into it.

She frowned, turning around to ask Mr Boot why it was like that, only to find him gone. Sighing to herself, she changed quickly, folding the borrowed cloak up and long with her own clothes and gently setting them down on a chair. Climbing the ladder, she pulled herself into the bed. She was more than ready for a good night's sleep. It's a shame that she didn't get it.

xxxx

Showering and dressing quickly, Lucy was greeted outside of her door by a maid, sent to show her the way to breakfast. Entering the large dining room, she found the Queen and Prince already awaiting her. Suppressing the urge to glare at them, she placed a pea on the table.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave."

With that she turned herself around, heading back the way she came, heading for the front door. Before she could reach it, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She tilted her head, a little surprised to see the Prince there.

"Please, come and eat breakfast before you leave, I'll explain about the pea," he asked quietly.

She sighed, nodding and allowed herself to be taken back into the dining room. The Queen offered her a sheepish smile of apology. Seating themselves, they waited for the staff to finish serving the food, before Blaise began to explain.

"My mother here want's to see me married to a princess, but I find princesses on the whole to be insipid, vain, egotistical airheads, and I have no wish to spend an evening with one, never mind marry one. When you arrived last night, she wanted to see if you really were a princess before she asked you to remain for a little while. The pea is a surefire way to know if someone if true royalty. You see, any other person sleeping on that bed, would have found it incredibly soft and comfortable, whereas a Royal would have felt it immediately and been very uncomfortable. The fact that you even found it is very telling."

"So, let me get this straight, I've got circle bruises all over my back because you wanted to know if I was telling the truth?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"The pea test has never worked before dear, I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to work this time. Please, allow me to make it up to you. Stay with us, we will hide you from your Uncle, and you will be safe here. I will be completely honest, I would love it if you allow Blaise to get to know you in your time here, but it is not a stipulation for my help. I will hide you regardless of your decision."

"Thank you Your Majesty, but I cannot burden myself on you like that. You have already been very kind, you had no need to even allow me entrance last night. We are more than even."

"You will not be a burden dear, but a great addition to our castle. Please, if only for a little while, stay."

xxxx

Lucy did stay in the end, not wanting to be disrespectful. She spent a lot of her time in the room she had stayed in the first night. It had remained her room, but the ridiculous amount of mattresses had been removed shortly after that first breakfast. She made sure to be on time for every meal, and she was growing quite fond of Serena. Blaise was still hard for her to talk to, simply because she didn't know what he wanted from her.

He found her in the library, a week after she had arrived, crying softly as she looked at a picture. He sat down next to her, a gentle hand placed on her back. Still startled, her head flew around to him, her eyes softening when she saw who it was. She silently handed him the picture.

"My father," she offered as he looked at the picture. A small smile graced his face as he handed the picture back.

"You look like him."

She nodded. "I know. I, I miss him. He was away a lot, but he always had time for me, and, I, it's just hard to realise he won't write to me again, you know. When he was away, he wrote all of the time, and now, I know I'll never get another letter."

Tear's poured from her eyes as she sobbed, her head resting on her arms. Blaise rubbed her back comfortingly.

xxxx

He chased her around the garden, both of them laughing. It was a beautiful day, and Lucy and Blaise had spent much of it outside enjoying the sunshine. Blaise caught her, pulling her down with him as he tripped and fell on the grass. They lay side by side, catching their breath and watching the clouds drift overhead.

"Will you stay?" Blaise asked suddenly, propping himself up on one arm as he turned to look at her.

"I don't know. Do you want me, or do you want Princess Lucy on your arm?"

"You, always, you."

xxxx

"Mother, may I speak with you for a moment?" Blaise asked, and Serena could tell her son was nervous about something.

"Of course, son. What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Lucy, of course. I love her mother."

"I thought you might. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Blaise nodded, a smile brightening his face.

"I'll have Terry get the engagement ring from the safe for you."

"Thank you, Mother."

xxxx

"Lucy, the day you arrived here, you proved you were not the average princess. You have surprised me, made me nervous, made me laugh, made me cry, and made me love you in the time since then. Will you do me the greatest honor, of becoming my wife?"

Shock flitted across her face, before she broke into a smile. She tried to speak, but her vocal chords had been frozen by the shock. Seeing Blaise's face fall, she did the only thing she could think of. She sealed it with a kiss.

The End

**Written for the Points and Prompts Competition for the prompts #1 #2 #7 #9 #11 and #12 **

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #30 Stay **

**Written for the Ever After: The Fairy tale and Nursery Rhyme Challenge for The Princess and the Pea**


End file.
